Faerie
''' Faeries '''are a race of peternatural beings that mainly hail from the Otherworld. Classification Faeries can be broken up into several different species, or subspecies, that are often collectively referred to as the Fae. Most fae are humanoids, but many are also shapeshifters who can take on other forms as well. Society Annwn The fae in Annwn are ruled by a monarchy that is headed by King Arawn. There is also a highly structured caste system that is determined by racial differences. The Tylwyth Teg are at the head of the caste system, and goblins and pwca are generally considered to be at the bottom, with all other species in between. Many are tired of the caste system and there is an active resistance against Arawn that is led by Gwyn ap Nudd so that he may be otherthrown and the caste system done away with. Sídhe The Sídhe are also ruled by a royal family who are the descendents of the Tuatha Dé Danann. The most prominent member of the royal family is Prince Aodhan, who deals with the people directly and is a champion for their rights. The Sídhe are open minded and often receptive to their people's needs. The disatrous war between them and the Seelie caused them to re-examine their social caste system, which was similar to Annwn's. The caste system has since been done away with. Seelie The Seelie are descendents of the Sídhe, but have since liberated themselves. They are a peace loving community whose principles are based on benevolence. After owtlawing Black Magic and expelling those who practised it, exposure to nothing but White Magic has made them vitutally incabable of evil. Unseelie The Unseelie are a kingdom formed by the Seelie practitioners of Black Magic who were banished from that kingdom. Quite on the oposite scale from the Seelie, the Unseelie have been exposed to Black Magic for so long that they have become almost wholly evil. History Forest Faeries The Forest Faeries are faeries that live within the Secondworld (mainland Eurasia mostly) and are the forefathers of the Tuatha Dé Danann. Originally, they hailed from the Firstworld, a dimension similar to the Otherworld and largely considered by the Fae to be the realm of the Gods. The legend tells that the Forest Faeries were banished from the Firstworld by the Gods, and were made to live in the material world. A group of Forest Faeries that later became the Aos Si discovered the Otherworld through portals on the British Isles and made this realm their home. The traditional Forest Faeries chose to remain in the Secondworld because they believed they must serve out their punishment. The Aos Si, however, saw the Otherworld as a sign of the Gods' forgivness, giving the Fae a new realm to inhabit. History of Seasonal Correspondence Within the Otherworld, the power to control the region's seasons was discovered. Since the power was so great, the Sidhe and Tylwyth Teg agreed that only the leaders of each kingdom should be given such powers. Initially the Sidhe took on the powers of Spring and Autumn, and Annwn took on Summer and Winter. When King Dys of Annwn died, however, and his son, Arawn ascended to the throne, an ursurper, Hafgan, stole the power of summer from him and used it to take over half of Annwn. For centuries Arawn had only the power of winter and struggled to retrieve his land from Hafgan, who had proclaimed himself the king of southern Annwn. Meanwhile, in Sidhe, the Seelie fought for and gained independence, and as part of the peace treaty, Queen Meabh granted the new Queen of Seelie, Sianath, the power of Spring. Later, Arawn made a deal with the mortal prince, Pwyll, and he defeated Hafgan for Arawn, returning the power of Summer to the Court of Annwn. As the court of Seelie grew and banned all Dark Magic, the Unseelie court broke and had no seasonal power for a very long time. However, they were caught stealing souls from the Isle of the Dead and this sparked an Otherworld-wide war between the courts. The other three courts finally got the Unseelie to give up their control of the Isle of the Dead. Arawn wasn't completely against the Unseelie however, and showed his forgiveness to them by granting their king, Donnchán with the power of winter. Category:Annwn Category:Fae Category:Otherworld